


Dark Daylight Book 1: Bright Shadows

by MagmaMagda



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, POV Original Character, Vampire Academy - Freeform, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagmaMagda/pseuds/MagmaMagda
Summary: Alexandra Szelsky is a new student at St. Vladimir's academy, an ex-student of the St. Lourdes academy in Miami, Florida. Why she moved, no one knows... But what really makes her unique is that she's a royal Moroi training to fight for the greater good, despite the taboos of Moroi combat. All she wants to do is graduate and become assigned to her majesty. Her only problem is that she bites a lot more than she can suck. Now she has to juggle Moroi AND Dhampir classes, as well as anything that she might come across in the great halls of St. Vladimir's.How does one follow "They come first." when "they" is one's self?





	

Chapter 1

"Come on! Punch harder! Remind the school why we let you take these classes!" Guardian Schmidt yelled from the side lines as my sparring partner came at me with his left fist. His hand connected with my shoulder, knocking me flat on my rump. I thought this guy was a little tough for a new student, but the instructor did not give me a break. I used both legs and kicked the poor guy square in the chest. He staggered back. I used that brief imbalance as a chance to pounce and pin him onto the mat.

"Well done, Szelsky, you too, Vinci. Both of you get A's for today" Schmidt applauded just as the bell rang. The novices headed out of the door toward the locker rooms.

"Nice job, newbie." The boy smiled and held his hand out. "The name's Leonard Vinci. You can call me Leo if you'd like, or… "

"Ginger, Ron, or ninja turtle" a tall, older Dhampir with scruffy, light brown hair, coal black eyes, and a mischievous smile interrupted.

I giggled, "Ninja turtle?"

"Yep, like the blue one, the more 'serious' one."

Leo sighed "I'm sorry for… him. He's a bit of a geek."

Scruffy hair huffed "am not!" the guys started to bicker, quite loudly. Wanting to get out of the confined space of the gym I came between them to try and end the conversation ASAP. "Guys it's fine! I like the ninja turtles. I get the reference."

"Dude you watch Teenage mutant ninja turtles? Oh man, you have just gained epic status." Epic status really? "The name is Raymond, Ray for short." He bowed gallantly. I rolled my eyes; Ray was going to be one of those guys to test my patience for sure.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

It felt kind of weird introducing myself like that. Back at the Everglades academy, aka St. Lourdes, everyone would kiss on the cheek the moment we wanted to say hi. Then again, it was a regional custom I've only seen in Latin American countries and Cities in which the Hispanic minority was actually a majority, like Miami. Even though I was half- Russian, I've always felt like a full blooded Latina

"You're not too bad for a newbie." Leo grinned as he ruffled the few strands of hair that got loose from the bobby pin holding my bangs. I rolled my eyes.

In turn I tousled Leo's short, military styled, auburn locks. "Whatever, ginger-boy" I replied coyly, "You're just a junior. Im three years older than you."

"But I doubt many girls can take on the Great Leo Vinci." He said in a haughty tone as he showed off his guns.

"Don't get such a big head Leo," Ray scoffed. I could detect a faint New York accent in his voice.

"Hey, I've been known to beat up senior novices even in middle school."

"Eh, lucky shot."

"Against Castille, Ashford, and Cortez?"

"Well, you did get your ass handed to you by the Hathaway chick that one time..."

"SHUT UP! That was like ten years ago when rose pushed me off the swing set so the middle schoolers had control of the playground. I hardly call that getting my ass handed to me."

"Sounds like someone has a crush…"

I smiled, "Well if you ladies are done here, I'm going to change"

"Sure we'll see you at lun- Oh!" ray shouted.

"What is it?" I inquired, befuddled as to what could have made him react like that.

"You're Moroi!" he answered.

I laughed and shrugged it off. "Yeah, I am. Pretty good for a fanger huh?"

"But you're so tan. And you have boobs!" Leo added. Ray and I stared at him. I should have taken a picture of Leo's face; he blushed redder than his own fiery hair.

"This is a Dhampir class though, since when are Moroi joining in?"

"Well, the whole class segregation was overruled three years ago, and since I keep failing my Moroi classes, I went the novice route instead."

"That's cool; we can always use more Moroi fighting with magic." Ray smiled. I bit my lip. The only reason I was failing the elements class was because… well I didn't specialize in any of the five elements.

I didn't want to specialize in any of the five elements.

Leo didn't seem to notice my nervousness. "I think we should shower and continue this conversation during lunch." I silently thanked him for changing the subject; I didn't want people I've only just met sticking their noses where they don't belong.

"Whoa there, Leo. You should first ask the girl out before you invite her into the shower..." Ray teased.

"Dude!" Leo blushed. "I don't even know your name."

"Magda Alexandra Szelsky." I told him.

"Szelsky, as in Lord Trenton Szelsky Daughter? Princess Ariana's Granddaughter?" Ray's dark eyes grew wide. I shrugged "Yeah, but the whole royal thing is dumb as hell."

"So you were a part of the attack in the summer palace?" Leo asked. My heart dropped. I really didn't want to relive that night in the as officially the worst night of my life, and just the mention of it brought gruesome pictures of the massacre back to mind.

"Um, Can I change, and then meet you guys later?" I asked abruptly. The Boys were slightly taken aback at my sudden change of subject. Ray seemed to pick up on my uneasiness.

"Sure. We'll be at the quad." He grinned reassuringly as he ushered his confused best friend to the boy's locker room. I sighed in relief.

Once in the locker room, I took a quick shower and changed back into my uniform. It was freezing outside, so I opted to wear my varsity softball jacket over the shabby cardigan. Winters in Montana were relentless, but I had forgotten to buy school pants when I moved. Great.

 

As I strode across the hallways, I came across a lanky teenage Moroi with sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He would have looked like any other Moroi except for his semi- transparent skin... and hair... and clothes... coupled with the fact that he's been dead for almost 5 years and only I could see him. 

I smiled.

"What's up, brother?"


End file.
